


Let Me

by Crystalessences



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Marcus is a bit of a tease, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalessences/pseuds/Crystalessences
Summary: Marcus Pike x fem!readerMarcus is away on an undercover job but you're feeling rather needy.--based on four word prompt request, "Let me help you"
Relationships: Marcus Pike/Reader, Marcus Pike/You
Kudos: 8





	Let Me

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: swearing, mention of alcohol, explicit sexual content, masturbation, oral sex (fem receiving), p in v sex

Somedays you just needed a glass of wine and some personal time, especially with Marcus still away. Three weeks was not the longest you two had been apart, but it was plenty of time to sit and ache for your boyfriend and neighbor. Undercover work was to be expected of an FBI agent. You understood that and always sent Marcus off with a kiss goodbye and a smile when it was time. Right now though you craved him, his touch, his voice. You couldn’t even call him on his current case, he was that deep undercover, and had no idea when he’d be home. When his team took the case, he had said it could be anywhere from two weeks to two months. So tonight, you had to take matters into your own hands to sate your craving- it was all you had until Marcus solved his case. You had a small collection of toys for moments like these, granted you had not needed any of them since you and Marcus had gotten together. He never left you wanting when you two were you together.

With a healthy glass of wine-one Marcus had gifted you- and your trusty vibrator, you spread out on your lonely bed. It was not Marcus by any means but that did not mean it wasn’t enough to get that knot forming deep in your core. Adjusting the toy just right with one hand, you bring the other up under your shirt, gently massaging one breast just like he would. Marcus has a way of getting you to squirm with the faintest touches over your chest. You whimper out for him as you continue your ministrations, taking and rolling your nipple between two fingers.

“Well, what do we have here?”

Eyes snapping to the doorway you wonder if one glass of wine was one too many or if Marcus was actually standing there, dark eyes locked on the toy still held to your core. “M-Marcus…”

“Look at you darling.” The smirk growing on his lips sends a shiver down your spine. “Did you miss me, sweetheart?”

That should be a no-brainer but the only sound that escapes you is another pathetic whimper. His presence only increases the heat in your core, his unyielding gaze tugging the knot that much tighter as you press the vibrator in closer to where you so desperately need him. You want him on you, not leaning against the doorframe.

As if answering your silent plea, he steps forward, slowly uncuffing and rolling up his sleeves as he strolls towards you. “It’s not quite enough is it?”

Normally you’d snap back at him for teasing but all you want now is for him to touch you, to relieve the ache you’ve been burning with since he went away. You nod frantically as he stands over you and loosens his tie. “ _Let me help you_.” A sob escapes you as he maneuvers himself over you, encasing you in his warmth as his breath fans over your neck. Moving the vibrator away you’re about to switch it off when his hand snatches at your wrist. Clicking his tongue he shakes his head, “keep going sweetheart.”

Confused you comply and he releases your hand, letting you angle it back just right. You two had never brought toys into the bedroom, there had never been any need to with how satisfied you both were at the end of the night. Seemed Marcus had other ideas tonight.

You shiver as both his hands slide up your stomach, drawing your shirt up and over your breasts. Leaning down he presses two soft kisses over each swell, his smile pressed against your soft skin. “Missed you sweetheart,” he whispers, eyes meeting yours as he takes one hardened bud between his lips and sucks.

Your back arches into his touch, keening at his warm mouth around you. “I-I missed you too Marcus!” You really fucking missed how he seemed to know your body better than you did.

His chuckle washes over your skin as his mouth trails up to your neck. Rough hands continue to lavish your breasts with attention as he nips and sucks at that spot on your neck the has moans spilling from your lips. Writhing beneath him and your vibrator, you can feel the peak just about to crash over you.

“Marcus- I’m gonna-”

“Cum for me, needy girl,” he whispers, and your body responds in kind. His hands and lips never leave you as the white-hot pleasure rips through you. Grabbing and massaging any skin he can reach; Marcus works you through your high until you’re looking up at him breathless.

Wordlessly he snatches the vibrator and tosses it aside like it offended him. You do not argue as his trail of kisses descends past your belly, down to your still sensitive lips. The thick stripe he licks up your folds has you gasping his name and clutching at the sheets with white knuckles. He laps at you like a man starved, drinking in the evidence of your first release. The noises he makes are shameless, moaning and groaning against your clit as he holds your legs open. Latching onto your pearl he slips two fingers into your dripping hole as you throw your head back in a silent scream. It doesn’t take much effort for him to bring you right back to the edge as his fingers brush that soft spot inside you. He’s spent hours making you cum on just his fingers before, he knows what to do to have you at his mercy.

“Oh God!” you cry as his teeth graze over your clit, “’m so close!”

His grip tightens on the meat of your thighs as his lips pull back. “Give it to me, sweetheart.”

He dives back in, lips latching around your clit again as he presses both his fingers right _there_. You fall apart at the feeling, eye rolling back as Marcus drinks up your second orgasm. Ever talented with his fingers he works you through the waves of pleasure until you’re whimpering under his ministrations.

“Oh sweetheart, what is it you need?” You did not think it was possible for Marcus to look smug with your juices smeared across his lips and chin but there he is, smirking up at you from his spot between your legs.

“You! Need you inside me Marcus!” Tugging on his hand he relents, crawling back up your body, lips trailing up your skin as you plead for him.

Settling his hips against yours he works to free himself with one hand, not even bothering to undress before he sheathes himself in you with one swift stroke. Lips crashing to yours he swallows your groan at the full feeling. Marcus has ruined you for anyone else, no one could match that feeling, no one could leave you so satisfied.

“Fucking missed you, sweetheart,” he murmurs against your lips as he grinds against you, pressing impossibly deeper. You cannot find the words to respond as he throbs inside you.

“So fucking tight,” he groans, slowly withdrawing. You swear your soul leaves your body as his hips snap back up. He’s merciless as he pounds into you, throwing both legs over his shoulders for a better angle. Nearly folded in half below him, his lips swallow every cry he draws from you. Your fingers dig into his arms as you hold on for your life, another orgasm ready to snap in your core.

“Gonna cum for me again, love?” Of course he can tell you’ve returned to the edge of bliss.

“Ya-yes!” You stutter against his relentless rhythm. One hand drags down to your heat, his thumb dragging across your clit is all you need to reach the finish line. Marcus’s pace falters as you clench around him, your vision going white as the orgasm rips through your body.

“That’s it, let go for me,” he groans against your neck as he chases his own high, not far behind you. “You feel so fucking good sweetheart."

You are a limp, whimpering mess in his hold as his hips snap forward one last time, burying himself in you as he cums. It takes a long moment before either of you come down from respective highs to pull apart. Collapsing at your side Marcus pulls your pliant body into his, hand rubbing calming circles across your back as he kisses your forehead.

“Welcome home, Marcus.”


End file.
